


A mood board inspired by The Darkling

by badwolfjedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fan Art, Gift Art, Romance, Spuffy, Time Travel, fic rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfjedi/pseuds/badwolfjedi
Summary: My first mood board for this story (more to follow for other chapters). Thanks for the wonderful inspiration OffYourBird!Disclaimer: Fan Work only - no ownership of images, characters, theme etc. implied. Just sharing for fun and no profit involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OffYourBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffYourBird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Darkling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609386) by [OffYourBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffYourBird/pseuds/OffYourBird). 



> My first mood board for this story (more to follow for other chapters). Thanks for the wonderful inspiration OffYourBird!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fan Work only - no ownership of images, characters, theme etc. implied. Just sharing for fun and no profit involved.

My first mood board for this story (more to follow for other chapters). Thanks for the wonderful inspiration OffYourBird!           


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 - The Darkling -  
> This is for Chapter 13 of OffYourBird's story and will show spoilers for that chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 - The Darkling -  
> This is for Chapter 31 of OffYourBird's story and will show spoilers for that chapter.


End file.
